


Spring Recital

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: Four Seasons [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Books, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Spring, reenacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu recital of a book one spring afternoon turns out slightly differently than Nanao was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Recital

Nanao sipped her tea, the liquid uncomfortably cold after so long outside, took a deep breath and began to read.

At first, the sound of her own voice out loud was jarring; she stuttered and stumbled over nouns and adjectives, the odd sentence butchered into nonsense and repeated. Her mind could read faster than her mouth could speak. Shunsui didn’t seem to mind, head cradled in her lap, eyes drifting closed but listening still. He was alert, attentive to each and every word.

The story progressed, spinning out along familiar paths and her confidence grew, no longer feeling as ridiculous as she had when he suggested it.  
How many times had she read this book? It must have been five at least, the pages dog-eared and heavy with that tantalizing scent only old books had. It helped the story was familiar; she found it was easier to get lost in the fantasy and ignore how exposed she felt at the impromptu recital.

Her jaw was starting to ache, mouth dry from the unrelenting talking. Picking up her cup, she downed the stone cold dregs of the tea, grimacing at the taste grateful for the sustenance.

The fragrant breeze rustled through the trees under which they sat, sending pink and white blossoms scattering down, landing on the both of them, the sugary scent of cherry filling the air. She idly bushed the fragile petals off her shoulders watching them twirl like spinning tops coming to rest on the ground.  
The book was covered too; she moved it to one side, shaking the remaining blossom onto the ground uncovering words and went to restart where she’d left off. He cut in before she could continue,

“You have a beautiful voice Nanao-chan”

She hesitated, surprised by the compliment. He heard her voice everyday it wasn’t as if now was anything different, there’d been no change in her tone, no performance put on, just her reading the words set upon the page. She could have been reading a status report for all the difference there was.

Looking down at him, she bent her head, lightly kissing his temples in acknowledgment of the kind words, his body shifting at the unexpected contact. Enjoying the effect, she did it again brushing away the few strands of hair on his face, fingers drifting across smooth skin warmed by the temperate spring sun.

He wanted to reciprocate the gesture; she could feel his movements, trying to work out the best way to reach her without giving up his position. He settled for taking her hand, making it difficult to pick the book back up again, fumbling to hold it steady and find the right page.

As she straightened and righted things, he spoke again

“You don’t have to carry on, not if you don’t want to”

He was giving her a get out clause, taking the silence to mean she’d rather not be doing this.

“No it’s okay, it was strange at first but I don’t mind now”

If his eyes were open, she’d have flashed him a smile, trying to show him all was well. He worried more than most people realised, she thought, more so with her than anyone else.

“Is there any more tea?” she asked, not really wanting it but knowing she’d need the refreshment sooner or later. Opening his eyes, he glanced across at the provisions they’d brought along.

“Looks like that was the last of it,”

“Pity, this is making me thirsty”

“We have sake” he replied indicating the jug and cups

“It’s a bit early for that, don’t you think” she admonished, words sterner than she’d intended

The tone was lost on him, as was her rejection

“It’s well past lunch, ideal time to mark a start I’d say”

Thinking something was better than nothing; Nanao picked up the jug and poured for the both of them. She sipped; the liquid smooth against her lips then burning against the back of her throat. She remembered why she didn’t often drink, the taste of sake never had agreed with her.

Picking up where she’d left off; she began a new chapter, sinking back into the plot line and feeling his attention on her pick back up again, waiting for the next part. The best was yet to come, she hoped he was appreciative of the story in his own way or, at the very least, deriving some form of enjoyment from it. Their tastes in literature could be polar opposites at times, leading to heated discussions and petty disagreement when the mood took them. This time, however, he’d shown a genuine interest, enthusiastic rather than just polite as she’d explained the plot as they sat on the hill, waiting for the tea to cool and picking at the few items of food she’d seen fit to pack.

 _One more chapter_ , she thought turning the page, once they were through that, then…

“Oh” she murmured; her narrative trailing off into silence.

Perhaps this wasn’t the best book for reading out loud after all.

“I think you’re right, maybe we should finish for today” she muttered hastily, trying to arrange her features into something resembling neutrality, a buzz of embarrassment surrounding her.

“Everything okay Nanao, you were fine a moment ago?”

He looked up at her from where he lay; Nanao thought she could see a glimmer of concern in that face.

“Y-Yes, yes everything’s fine. I just changed my mind that’s all”

She was blustering, hoping he’d take her words at face value. Berating herself, she knew this story like the back of her hand, how on earth had she manage forget this bit. Going to to snap shut the book, Nanao found it whisked from her hands before she could. She hadn’t even notice him sit up. She swiped for the book and missed, falling forward towards him in the process, Shunsui moving his arm further up and out of her reach.

“You’re an awful liar, Nanao”

He held the book, up and away from her, eyes scanning the text; she could see them flit left to right. He was a quick reader she noted, as he turned the page a roguish grin spread across his face.

She righted herself, feeling absurd and sullen. He would know what it said by now and would be unlikely to let her forget it.

“Well, so this is what’s gotten my lovely Nanao-chan so worked-up”

She said nothing, trying to hide her discomfort.

A part of her wanted to snap that she wasn’t his Nanao-chan. Even after so long, than name grated just a little even though she knew it borne out of old habits and deep affections rather than a desire to irritate. It was worse at times like these; it felt goading, almost asking for an argument.

“No need to be embarrassed, it’s actually a very well written scene. I can see why you like this book so much”

He had that look in his eyes, mischievous, unpredictable. She knew that look well.

“I didn’t realize your taste in literature was so _adventurous_ ," He let the last word hang in the air for maximum effect  

Inwardly she rolled her eyes, thinking to herself _here it comes_. She could have happily slapped that grin off his face right now.

"Oh Nanao-chan, this is so unlike you," the grin was practically wolfish now "I'd never have guessed it! How about we-"

she cut him off,  whatever gem he'd thought up to finish that sentence, she didn't want to hear it. 

“I stopped because, this isn’t suitable for reading outside in such a public place, not because I was embarrassed” she argued, keeping a hold on her temper

“Really? Your face is flushed and you’re avoiding looking at me. You sure about that?”

Nanao moved her hand up to her cheek, fingers touching where he’d indicated; annoyed her own body had betrayed her in that way. She wasn’t embarrassed, not really she told herself. Just flustered that she’d forgotten about a somewhat risqué scene in a book she hadn’t picked up in a while. It would be so much better if he dropped the subject.

“No, I’m fine honestly; it’s warm out here – that’s all” He was right, she was an awful liar

Shunsui moved closer leaning in towards her, still holding the book. She held her breath, waiting for whatever he’d gotten into his head to do.

“You mentioned earlier, just how cold it was for this late in the season, I’m glad you’re starting to feel a bit warmer”

Was he humoring her, she wondered? It was obvious he didn’t believe her, hell even she didn’t believe that rubbish about the weather.She’d managed to make a mountain out of molehill, if only he’d just drop it, they could finish the sake and waste the afternoon away. It was so rare they got the same day off together; it felt tarnished now, spoiled.

“So” he continued, a trace of something she couldn't quite put her finger on in his voice, affectionate definitely but with an undercurrent of something else, something more devious “shall we take a look together? If you’re embarrassed, I don’t mind me reading it out”

Silence. Her mind scrabbled for explanations trying to rationalize and second guess, not that it worked. Of course it didn’t matter if he read it out loud she told herself; she wasn’t embarrassed right? Let him do his worst.

Taking her lack of response as agreement, he flipped the pages nonchalantly back to the start of the chapter and began to read.

Nanao had to admit, he was a lot better at this than she was. The words flowed from the page with ease, his voice giving the characters a presence and personality she hadn’t been able to.Any other time, she’d have hooked his arm around her shoulders, if it wasn’t already there, enveloping herself in his embrace taking in every word. She couldn’t think of better a better way to spend an afternoon, than listening to the deep purr of his voice.

She took another sip of the sake, letting the tale unfold, alert in anticipation of whatever he was planning nonetheless. He wasn’t one for giving warning; he’d be more likely to pounce when he found her most at ease, making her jump, forcing an involuntary reaction from her much to her annoyance and his delight. He seemed to enjoy the effect he had on her.The alcohol was slowly starting to seep into her consciousness leaving her wits muggy and dull, far from ideal when she needed to stay with it.

He set the scene with skill; she could picture the street where the couple stood, then, once they’d stepped inside, the bar and how welcome the warmth was after the blizzard outside. He ploughed through some basic plot, a few lines of dialogue between the two characters.

To her surprise, Shunsui picked up his cup, holding it aloft before moving it toward hers in an awkward toast, still reciting from the book, the couple now seated in an alcove away from the main hubbub. The cups clinked together dully and he bought his to his lips, sipping thoughtfully, eyes fixed on her. Didn’t the male protagonist do this in the book, she questioned. She didn’t need to think twice, she knew full well he had. He was copying the actions as dictated in the book but why?

She jumped, feeling a hand suddenly placed just above her knee; he was nearer than she'd realized. Nanao felt him move closer still, his other hand reaching up to stoke the right side of her face, gently lifting her chin up her line of sight meeting his.

He was speaking the hero’s lines, giving them sincerity and meaning, rendering her captivated, motionless. Spellbound she watched and listened; her mouth dry, the taste of anticipation on her tongue, her whole body tense, waiting, wondering.

The next thing she knew was the gentle caress of his lips on hers, pressing lightly almost hesitantly before breaking away.

The penny dropped, she got this now. If she wasn’t mistaken that was the couple’s first kiss. _OK_ , she thought, considering her options. What was he expecting of her and more importantly what did she want to do?

Caught up in the moment buoyed by the sake, she began to recite the heroine’s lines from memory, mimicking her actions; closing the minuscule distance between them one hand resting on his chest, felling the thud of his heartbeat under her palm.

He didn’t seem surprised at her choice, although he must have thought at some point that there was every chance she wouldn’t have joined in this skit of his. Then what would he have done? Given up? Carried on? She didn’t know. He judged these things too easily sometimes. Nevertheless, she was curious as to where he’d take this; it wouldn’t hurt to play along, for now anyway.

The scene had shifted, the characters having moved to somewhere more private, a tiny room lit by a single lamp by a ramshackle bed. The room cold and somewhat unwelcoming; not that it mattered to the couple.

He kissed her again, more insistent, hungry, wanting. Nanao reluctantly broke away keeping in character; the heroine was hesitant therefore she needed to be.

They exchanged a few more lines, going back and forth mirroring actions, subtle insignificant gestures, her hands moving from, chest to shoulders; wanting to run her fingers through his hair or to kiss him back, to do something, anything. As much as she might want to, she couldn't, not if she was playing the part of the heroine.

More kisses followed, moving from her lips to her jaw, trailing longingly down her neck, his mouth opening, marking her skin, causing her to shudder and murmur under the prolonged contact.

“Can you carry on?” he asked, head bent, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

She nodded and moved his arm so the book was visible. The feeling of empowerment was addictive as she began to read, directing his next actions, feeling his teeth graze the skin of her collarbone, his hand loosening the opening of her kosode reaching inside, fingertips ghosting across her skin, sending a bolt of electricity down her spine. She gasped at the sensation, itching to reciprocate, the plot didn’t allow for the thoughts racing through her head.He seemed to feel it too, the odd touch not tallying to the text, going further than required. She knew he was holding back.

She stayed herself keeping control of her actions, letting herself be lowered onto the grass, allowing him to loom over her, her hand in his, fingers linked, pinning it to the ground, raised above her head.

Nanao could feel the contours of his body pressed against hers, the material of his uniform rubbing against her now exposed skin, his spare hand running the length of her torso causing her stomach to twitch, muscles clenching, as it came to rest at the tie on her hakama. He lightly tugged at it, loosening it just enough to keep it in place, going no further.

She glanced back at the book, looking for their next moves only to be met with half a page of blank space, an ambiguous final statement and abject disappointment.

The scene had ended more abruptly than she remembered. All that was left was a euphemism and some description about the light fading out. That was all. Nowhere to go from here, she thought. For a moment they remained still not quite looking at each other, his face close to hers, she could feel his breath on her neck. He was waiting for his next set of instructions, expectation weighing down on her.

“That’s it, that’s the end of the chapter,” she was almost apologetic 

She wasn’t sure what to do next. It seemed he wasn’t either. The silence was tangible. They didn't move. Not a muscle. His body surrounding her still, she could see his chest rising slowly up and down, the openings of haori and kimono had fallen down and across, a pool of material covering them.

“Well?” he asked after what seemed like hours, 

He still had that glint in his eyes. At that moment, she liked that glint.

Nanao felt him gather her up in his arms, hands under her back, pulling them into a sitting position, finding herself draped across his lap. She righted herself, leaning against his chest.

“It wasn’t as bad as I remembered, you’re right it is well written” She replied, puzzled by the sudden turn in conversation

“It’s an interesting book,” he conceded, as if they’d spent the whole time talking about nothing more than plot points “but…” he trailed off, teasingly.

“But what?” she replied, frowning at his averseness, thinking he should just spit it out, whatever it was.

“I think we can do better than that”

“We probably could- do better I mean” she agreed, trying not to laugh, she wondered if the sake had finally gone to her head, any thoughts of impropriety and embarrassment long gone.

 Their lips met once more, gentle but lingering, enjoying the feeling of closeness, happy at freedom that came with the confines of the book removed, as they broke away. The idea of picking up where the book left off was a curious one, Nanao was sure she could think of a few ideas.

"It seems a shame to leave that poor couple with nothing more than innuendo" she countered non-commitedly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear

“So, how about it then?” the question was loaded, tempting and he knew it. 

“Ok,” she began, considering his suggestion, letting her hands roam idly through his hair, dislodging the odd, speck of pink and white from chestnut waves, forgotten petals from earlier “and how would you propose we do that then?”

He drew he into a fiery kiss, knocking the breath from her body.

“How about that as a start?”

He was as incorrigible as always. For now though, while they huddled together ignoring the afternoon descending into early evening, she'd let it slide. 


End file.
